Cuando tú me quieras
by Chiquinkira
Summary: Tras un encuentro, Harry siente que su relación con Draco está cambiando...(Slash HD)¡¡Ya reparé mi error! subí el capítulo de los celos.. jeje, me lo había tragado. Sory.¡Suplico Review!
1. Default Chapter

Bien, este fic es un slash entre Harry/Draco, así que os eh advertido.

No soy Rowling.. si lo saben.. ¿para que preguntan?

Sumary: Tras un encuentro, Harry empieza a sentir que su relación con Malfoy esta cambiando.. slash H/D. 

¡¡¡súplico reviews!!!

Realmente no sabía que titulo poner... así que pido que me perdonen si no es de su agrado.

Es mi primer fic Slash.. por favor no me maten..

**CUANDO TÚ ME QUIERAS**

PROLOGO 

-¡Basta Potter! - gruño Malfoy - odio este estúpido trabajo tanto como tu, así que sólo terminémoslo y nos vamos.

Harry bufo y luego le dio la espalda a Malfoy.

El Adorado profesor Snape los había puesto a trabajar 'juntos' en otro desagradable trabajo para pociones.

-Para ti es tan fácil, sólo le dices a Snape "me rompí una uña" -imito con voz de bebe - y listo, problema resuelto, pero a mi, en cambio de a ti, me va a poner un uno.

-Veras... Potter ... -sonrió Malfoy despectivamente mientras arrastraba las palabras - ese.. no es mi problema....

-Lo sé... -dijo agregando los polvos de cactus al caldero.

-Bien, entonces ponte a trabajar y no protestes que pareces niñita quejona.. seguro que eso te lo enseño Granger.. seguro ella te lo enseña TODO (¡! ¿Draco.. estás celoso??=3 No me lo puedo creer...espera.. es un Harry/Draco.. si puedo ^^)

-¡No eres quien para mandarme a trabajar Malfoy! -le espetó Harry. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Debía irse de ese lugar... 

-Quizá si lo sea..- dijo una voz de 'como quien no quiere la cosa' a su espalda.

Harry miró a Malfoy desconfiado.

- ¿A.. a que te refieres..? - pregunto con mala espina, frunciendo el seño el señal de desconcierto. 

Malfoy se le acerco..quizá demasiado... (quizá ^^)

y....lo acorraló contra la pared... sólo que no era una pared...

-Malfoy - jadeo Harry con la respiración entrecortada - sabes.. me parece que.. no estas bien.. ¿¿por que... no vas a la enfermería??

-sólo si tu me acompañas...-dijo jugando con la corbata de Harry...

-auch.. Malfoy... la.. poción...

- Puede esperar.... - dijo acercándose más...

-No.. me refiero a que.. ¡¡me estás tirando sobre ella..!! -

SPLATF!!!

-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHH!! -Gritó Harry cuando la poción hirviendo se derramó en su túnica.

Draco se la quito apurado..

-¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupado 

-creo que si...

-Por suerte la poción no llego más lejos de.. bueno, lo que antes fue tu túnica... déjame curarte esa herida - dijo señalando donde la poción si lo había tocado. El cuello.

Draco comenzó a untarle un poco de un liquido que tenía en un frasquito. Lentamente..

-¿preparado para todo eh..? -sonrió Harry

-Como debe ser... terminé... ¿te duele..? -dijo acariciando la zona.

- No.. - dijo Harry agitado - bien.. em.. mejor me voy....

-si....-dijo Draco limpiándose las manos y empezando a juntar los útiles...

Salieron fuera del aula y caminaron por un pasillo.

Pero cuando Harry quiso doblar.. no lo hizo.. en cambio..

-Malfoy - lo llamó.

Draco se dio vuelta..

Harry se acerco lentamente.

-Gracias - murmuró y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Harry lo observó unos segundos y luego caminó-corrió hacia su casa...

Y Draco se quedó allí.. parado en medio del pasillo.. sin creer lo que había pasado.

Cuando al fín despertó de su estado caminó hacia su habitación.

Suerte que eran individuales.. pues necesitaría un largo rato en el que pudiera pensar.

*****

si.. puede que no les haya gustado.. sólo no me maten y dejen review.

Chiquinkira.


	2. SÓLO UN PASO

Bien, este fic es un slash entre Harry/Draco, así que os eh advertido.

No soy Rowling.. si lo saben.. ¿para que preguntan?

Sumary: Tras un encuentro, Harry empieza a sentir que su relación con Malfoy esta cambiando.. slash H/D. 

¡¡¡súplico reviews!!!

Reviews:

Niky_Chan: ^.^' que bueno que te haya gustado. Y espero que te siga gustando. Lamento decirte que me patearía a mi misma si Harry agradeciese de alguna manera a Snape (por lo menos en este fic o_~'). Tu tambien cuidate. Besos.

Arisa: ^.^' no te preocupes.. ¿daño? naaaah.. aunque.. no es mala idea...eh...que suerte que te este gustando. Adeu!

Realmente no sabía que titulo poner... así que pido que me perdonen si no es de su agrado.

Es mi primer fic Slash.. por favor no me maten..

**CUANDO TÚ ME QUIERAS**

CAPITULO 1: SOLO UN PASO

Harry entró en su habitación sin darse cuenta de que Ron estaba despierto.

-Llegaste tarde...

-si pues.. eh.. es que intentaba terminar hoy la poción...si, la poción para Snape que debía hacer con Malfoy...

-¿y pudiste?

-pues.. no...no.. no pude.

-¿cuanto te falta..?

- Toda.. - murmuró Harry bajito, aunque Ron igual lo escuchó.

- Harry.. ¿se puede saber que hiciste con Malfoy que ni siquiera comenzaste la poción? -Pregunto con un presentimiento que no le gusto nada (¿celoso Ron?) 

- Hay no seas mal pensado Ron. Tengo sueño... hasta mañana. - dijo cerrando las cortinas de su cama de modo brusco y evasivo.

Ron observó unos momentos la cortina y suspiro con pesar. Algo estaba pasando. Y obviamente no era nada bueno si involucraba a Malfoy. 

Harry observó el techo mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos.

Pero no tenía sueño.. no podía dormir. Había alguien que no se lo permitía. Draco Malfoy.

El mismo que en esos momentos, se desvelaba en otra habitación. 

**Draco**

- ¿Por que me beso? -pensaba -¿ le.. le gustaré...? ¿tendré oportunidad..? ¿o sólo fue gratitud..?

Por qué él ya lo sabía. Estaba enamorado de Harry Potter.

No sabía como.. ni cuando.. mucho menos por que. Pero le gustaba. Quizá desde siempre. No estaba seguro..

**Harry**

-¿Por que? ¿por que lo besé? ¿fue instinto? ¿fue gratitud? ¿o de verdad...? ¿de verdad me gusta..? ..no.. y aunque así fuese.. yo nunca le gustaría a Malfoy.. ¿o sí?

********

Esa noche, ambos durmieron con una sonrisa. Pero...también con una duda.

********

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó somnoliento para darse cuenta de que sus compañeros ya se habían ido.

Un rayo de sol poco acostumbrado en esa época del año inundaba la habitación dejándola en un sopor abrumante.

Se vistió rápidamente.. no era tan tarde, pero debía apresurarse.

Camino por los pasillos sin darse cuenta de que alguien le seguía los pasos, vigilando todos sus movimientos.

Draco Malfoy.

Entró en el comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los ya sentados lo miraron un momento para luego concentrarse en su comida nuevamente.. bueno, no todos. Por lo menos el club de Fans de Harry Potter lo seguía mirando (encabezado por Ginny y Colin). Harry les devolvió la mirada sonriente y más de una se sonrojó. 

De pronto recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y barrió la mesa Slytherin en busca de unos ojos grises que no encontró. 

-¿Que te pasa Harry..? - pregunto Hermione observando la expresión de su rostro.

- nada.. - le sonrió a la chica. - ¿que tenemos ahora..?

-pociones dobles... -contesto la joven con otra sonrisa.

- no se por que sonries Hermione.. -declaró el chico tristemente.

- mmm.. por nada - dijo Hermione volviendo a su desayuno. (Hay Hermione.. ¿que nos ocultas...?)-¿cómo te fue con Malfoy? -preguntó adivinando la respuesta.

-Mal. No tenemos ni la primera parte.

-lo supuse - río Hermione. 

Harry miró a la joven unos momentos.

-¿A que te refieres..?

-Bueno, supongo que con Malfoy no se puede hacer nada.. -sonrío

-Ah, si, claro. Nada... (Harry se mira las manos)

Hermione le sonrío por arriba de un libro y volvió a el con un toque de misterio.

**

Draco observó no muy contento a la sangre sucia.

-Potter es mío -murmuró a su plato, machacando su pastel de papa.

**

Harry entró a su clase de pociones.

Barrió con la mirada el aula hasta que sus ojos chocaron con unos grises.

Y así quedo.. congelado.. mirándolos como si fuesen joyas que admiraba.. era un color gris muy bonito.. pensó ensimismado. Trato de leer lo que el otro se negaba a transmitir.

-Harry - lo sacudió Hermione.

-Vamos -dijo el chico apartando la vista.

**

-Bien, yo armaré las parejas.. no.. saben.. tengo una idea mejor. Serán las mismas de sus trabajos. - completó mirando a Harry maliciosamente.

Harry le devolvió la mirada y luego se sentó junto a Draco.

Trabajaron en silencio. A veces se echaban miradas por encima del caldero. En realidad, Harry "a veces" Draco sólo observaba a Harry en todos sus movimientos...

-¡Malfoy no! -grito de pronto Harry - ¡¡Los polvos e Guacamayo van después de la raíz de dragón (planta)!

Harry agarró a Draco y se tiró al suelo para no cubrirse de la poción.

SPLOTCH

-Potterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!-gruño Snape

Draco observaba con adoración a Harry...y Harry miraba horrorizado a Snape.

-Potter ¿habrá un día que hagas una poción bien?

-Yo fuí Severus -le dijo Draco.

- ¿Dragón..? - pregunto inseguro Snape.

-Si-

-no estarás ENCUBRIENDO a Potter?

-claro que no sev.

- de acuerdo.. ambos están castigados.. detención todos los días de la semana ordenando libros en la biblioteca, desde la hora en que cierra.

Harry salió furibundo del aula para limpiarse dónde restos perdidos de la poción habían logrado alcanzarlo. Realmente, sentía como si el mundo estuviese girando al revés. Y lo peor era que e cierta forma le gustaba el cambio.

Abrió la canilla, se arremangó, y empezó a limpiarse suavemente.

Cuando terminó, se secó y se dio vuelta para marcharse. 

Pero alguien le impedía el paso.

-Ahora soy yo quien debe decir gracias - susurró Draco Malfoy.

*****

Continuará...

Síp, ahí los dejo (jejeje).

Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer (sory) así que bien, siento no ser muy buena actualizando, trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible. 

*****


	3. NO ES CIERTO

Bien, este fic es un slash entre Harry/Draco, así que os eh advertido.

No soy Rowling.. si lo saben.. ¿para que preguntan?

Sumary: Tras un encuentro, Harry empieza a sentir que su relación con Malfoy esta cambiando.. slash H/D. 

¡¡¡súplico reviews!!!

Realmente no sabía que titulo poner... así que pido que me perdonen si no es de su agrado.

Es mi primer fic Slash.. por favor no me maten..

**CUANDO TÚ ME QUIERAS**

CAPITULO 2: NO ES CIERTO

-Emm Malfoy, tengo transformaciones no me molestes. - le dijo Harry.

-¿Acaso te estoy molestando?- dijo embriagado en la ironía.

-Si, ¡Si Malfoy, me estás molestando!

- Cualquiera que nos viera diría todo lo contrario.

Harry analizó la situación y admitió para sus adentros que tenía razón.

El estaba apretado contra el lavabo, y el Sly tenía sus manos a cada lado de su cintura.

- Lo que importan son los hechos Malfoy - negó Harry rotundamente.

- Siempre se permite soñar ¿verdad?

-Pues sueña - contestó imperioso.

Se miraron con furia unos segundos.

-SONIDO DE PUERTA ABRIÉNDOSE - 

-¡¡ Hay !! ¡ Lamento interrumpirlos.. enseguida me voy ! - se lamentó un joven.

Harry y Draco rompieron la conexión de sus ojos para observar al interruptor.

Era un alumno de segundo de Ravenclawn.

Genial. Ahora correría el chisme.

Harry esquivó al Malfoy y salió corriendo del baño.

- ¡¡Hay Harry estábamos tan preocupados!! - sollozó Hermione abrazándolo. - ¿dónde estabas?

-con Malfoy - respondió Harry distraído, centrado en lo que había sucedido momentos antes. 

Hermione sonrió sospechosamente. 

- Ven, vamos a la sala común - le dijo arrastrándolo por el brazo.

Harry la observó confundido y luego la siguió.

-Ese Potter - murmuró Draco sentado en la cama de su cuarto verde y plateado (simple Slytherin). - Siempre tan salvaje.. tan hipócrita como para besarme.. tan tierno como para que me hunda en sus ojos..¡no! cálmate Draco.. pareces quinceañera.. tan.. tan..

...¿por que me pasará esto a mi...? no entiendo nada.. todo pasa tan rápido.. en un segundo me está besando y al siguiente me dice que no quiere nada conmigo... si tan sólo no nos hubiese interrumpido ese Ravenclawn.. pero en fin de cuentas.. no quiere nada conmigo.. el mismo lo dijo...

Harry entró en la sala común. Nada peculiar sucedía... nada parecía estar mal.

-¿ Que pasa Herms? - le preguntó a la chica.

-Ven - lo arrastró hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones... de chicas... 

-Hermione, sabes que si intento pasar algo me sucederá.. recuerda que tienen un hechizo..

- lo pensé.. y lo contrarresté.. ahora vamos antes de que alguien se de cuenta e intente seguirnos.

-Bien, ¿que sucede? - preguntó Harry cuando llegó al cuarto de las chicas de sexto curso, y se escondió con Hermione tras los doseles de la cama de esta.

-Harry.. ¿que sientes por Malfoy?- pregunto como calculando sus palabras.

- ¿A que te refieres?.. Yo no..

-¿No has notado como te mira..? ¿cómo te sigue..? ¿como..?

-Hermione no seas paranoica..

-¡No soy paranoica! ¡ es verdad!

-No me importa.. no quiero nada con Malfoy.. no ..yo no.. el sólo quiere jugar con mis sentimientos - dijo echándose a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de su amiga.

Lloró por todo. Por Sirius, por sus padres.. y por Draco.. por que lentamente se estaba enamorando del rubio platino de Slytherin.

En el comedor había un ambiente tenso. Ya todo el mundo se había enterado del encuentro de los dos "enemigos". Los murmullos corrían y miradas curiosas se posaban en los protagonistas del rumor.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los profesores, un hombre de barba blanca y anteojos de media luna observaba la escena encantado. ¿Debía entrometerse y actuar de celestino? ¿o dejar que la diversión continuará un poco más? lo que si sabía era que tarde o temprano, tendría otra pareja más por los pasillos del colegio.

Harry levantó la mirada justo al mismo tiempo que el Malfoy. Unos ojos plateados chocaron con los esmeralda. Las personas que los observaban los señalaban muy poco disimuladas, a sus compañeros, o sólo a la persona que tenían más cerca. La expectación reinaba en el comedor.

Draco observó unos momentos más al niño de oro y bajo la vista hacia su plato. Harry también lo hizo, un poco después.

La gente lentamente volvió a sus asuntos, pero con más desconcierto que al escuchar el rumor. 

*************

súplico Review!!!


	4. CELOS

Mi lema: " el peor momento de todo autor de fics: admitir que no es Rowling"

Dejen reviews!!

Ohh lo siento taaaaaaaaaaaanntooo!! me comí poner este capítulo, y ya ven. Bueno, va dedicado a Rei Kon 18, por habermelo hecho notar.

CUANDO TÚ ME QUIERAS

CAPÍTULO 3: CELOS

Harry no disfruto mucho el resto del día. Los murmullos lo seguían por doquier. Si no paraban se iba a volver loco..bueno, si no lo estaba aún. Aunque pensándolo bien, estaría bueno ver como hacen si se quedan sin su niño-que-vivió. Jajaja.

Harry bajo los escalones del aula de Adivinación, y caminó arrastrando los pies.

- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.. es Potter... la celebridad.

- Púdrete Malfoy..

-ah!¡pero si sabe hablar! ¡no te creí tan inteligente! es decir.. si se puede llamar inteligente a un cabeza rajada.

- ¿que es lo que quieres Malfoy?

-¿quien dijo que quiero algo..? -definitivamente Malfoy estaba disfrutando esto.

- Entonces vete...-dijo Harry apartándolo con el brazo de su camino.

- Por que tan así Harry... podríamos hacer muchas cosas juntos.

- Lastima que a mí no se me ocurre ninguna. - le espetó Harry y salió corriendo.

Draco lo observó unos segundos y después fue a pegarse la cabeza con la pared.

Paff - ¿por que soy tan estúpido? ¿por qué lo alejo de mí?

Paff - Soy un imbécil

Paff - Tengo que hablar con ese Gryffindor.

Harry caminó lo más rápido posible a su sala común. Draco era como un insecto insistente que quiere picarte, y no parará hasta lograrlo, pero de mientras te molesta. Realmente insoportable. Y lo peor de todo. Le gustaba el tipo. 

- ¡Harry! ¡Al fín te encuentro! verás. Te tengo que pedir algo...-dijo Hermione un tanto colorada.

-¿ qué es Herms? - pregunto Harry intrigado.

- Pues.. vamos a tu habitación - dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor. - aquí hay mucha gente.

Subieron las escaleras disimuladamente. Cuando entraron la joven cerró rápidamente la puerta. 

-Bien.. - dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama de Harry. - pues.. verás.. necesito que me hagas un favor...

- Eso ya me los has dicho.

-Y pues..-dijo tomando aire - quiero darle celos a Ron..y que tu me ayudes.

-¿QUE?

-pues si.. así..pues el se arrepentirá de todo.. y me pedirá que sea su novia...¡funcionará!¡confía en mí!

- ....

-¿Harry?

- Con una condición...-dijo pensándolo unos momentos.

-¿cual?

-que tu y Ron dejen de pelearse.. ya me traen una jaqueca terrible.

-Trato hecho - sonrió Hermione.

-¿ qué tengo que hacer? -preguntó.

- Pues veras...- y le contó el plan.

Ese día en el desayuno sería cuando le darían los celos a Ron. Lo que no imaginaban era que no sería el único que tuviese celos. Draco Malfoy desayunaba en esos momentos, sin saber el gran disgusto que se llevaría muy pronto.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de un gran estruendo.

Harry y Hermione pasaron, y el joven la tomaba de la cintura.

cuando se aproximaron suficiente a la mesa Gryffindor, para que Ron los vea con claridad, Harry giro a Hermione delante suyo y la beso unos segundos.

Ron y Draco abrieron los ojos como platos. Ambos furiosos. Ambos dolidos. Y ambos por la misma causa. Nuevamente, ambos salieron del comedor como una ráfaga, por puertas opuestas.

Harry recordó que había olvidado a Draco.. no se había dado cuenta.. y el Sly había salido corriendo.

Harry se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer su comida amargamente.

Definitivamente, todos en el gran comedor estaban entre confundidos y abrumados.

*****

suplico review!!


	5. PERDÓNAME

Bien, este fic es un slash entre Harry/Draco, así que os eh advertido.

No soy Rowling.. si lo saben.. ¿para que preguntan?

Sumary: Tras un encuentro, Harry empieza a sentir que su relación con Malfoy esta cambiando.. slash H/D. 

¡¡¡súplico reviews!!!

Realmente no sabía que titulo poner... así que pido que me perdonen si no es de su agrado.

Es mi primer fic Slash.. por favor no me maten..

reviews:

Ni€a: y.. ahora verás que pasará. Y juzgaras..oh.. quizá las cosas salgan bien sin la intervención de Dumbledore.. o quizá no.. 

Yosita: ¡Me encanta que te encante! ¡son reviews de ánimo los que me instan a seguir el fic!

Maiza Herlo: Es un honor para mía que sea tu primer fic slash. Gracias, intento ser lo más "fresaca" posible.. respecto a las ideas.. hay veces que se agotan.. pero muchas gracias.

niky_chan: lo se lo se lo se. Está mal que lo diga, como escritora, pero yo también ODIO esa pareja. No te preocupes, primero me tiro de cabeza en un acantilado antes de escribir algo de eso (yuck) ¿fui lo suficientemente esplicita? ^^'.. y si, soy mala, muuuuy mala. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi.

paola: :D me alegra que la gente me comprenda. Cuando empecé a escribir, me sentía como si todo estubiese mal. Luego me fui soltando un poco. No se por que. Y no, no me rendiré. No podría hacerlo, sería como fallarle a todo el mundo, y sobre todo, a mi misma. Con lo de tener miles de review, ¡wow! ¡no quedaría lugar para el fic! jajaja.

Olga: ^^' ok ok ok, aquí tienes dos chapst (existe eso?.. no se, cualquier cosa, lo invente yo) ^^' un besote manolote para ti también. 

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

CUANDO TU ME QUIERAS

CAPITULO 4: PERD"NAME

Pasaron dos días y Draco no apareció en ninguna clase ni el el comedor ninguno de ellos. Harry estaba muy preocupado. Había escuchado decir a los Slytherin que estaba sumido en un estado de depresión, en su cuarto. Muchas personas pasaban y lo miraban enojados por haberle hecho eso al Slytherin. Metidos. Pero el joven de oro no necesitaba el reproche de otros. Con el suyo propio le bastaba y le sobraba. 

Esa mañana se levantó dos horas más temprano de los usual. Cogió la capa invisible de su padre y el mapa del merodeador. Se vistió con el uniforme del colegio (pero sin la capa, es decir, camisa, corbata y pantalones grises).

Harry bajo hacia las mazmorras con la decisión de hablar con Draco. Aún cuando no lo entendiese, el Sly parecía muy dolido. Demasiado para la tranquilidad y la conciencia de Harry.

El gry miró el mapa y luego bajo las escaleras encontrándose con el corredor que en algún lado tenía la puerta a Slytherin. Pero el la recordaba de su segundo año, y la encontró sin problemas. Lo que no sabía era la contraseña.

Empezó a tirar alternativas. "Serpiente" "Slytherin" "sangre sucia" "innombrable" "seres oscuros" "serpientes plateadas" "astutos" - finalmente al borde de la histeria, dijo - "¡odiamos a Potter!" - lo cual para su sorpresa, era la clave de Slytherin.

Paso algo confundido, a la sala común. No había nadie, absolutamente nadie allí, por lo que usar la capa era inservible, pero decidió mejor dejársela por precaución. El hogar estaba encendido, cosa que no le extrañaba, por que las mazmorras era el lugar más frío de todo Hogwarts.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras de las habitaciones. Miró una y otra alternativamente, no sabiendo cual era la de los chicos, hasta que divisó en la de la izquierda, el dibujo de un basilisco con una pluma en la cabeza. Un basilisco macho.

Subió por esas escaleras revisando cada placa en cada puerta, de cada corredor, hasta llegar al de 6º curso. Blaise Sabini.. Gregory Goyle.. hasta que dio con su cuarto. El último del corredor, si la placa estaba correcta. Intentó abrir la puerta, y casi se desmaya cuando el pomo le pregunto la contraseña.

Intentó varias veces "Malfoy" "Lucius" "mejor que Weasley" etc. Sus ideas eran cada vez más descabelladas.

-Harry Potter - dijo una voz detrás suyo. La puerta se abrió.

-Bienvenido Draco - dijo la manija, y Harry se dio cuenta de que esa (su nombre) era la contraseña. Miró a la persona que la había dicho.

-Podría haberte dejado mucho más, realmente tienes una gran imaginación - dijo Draco - pero, me compadecí. Aunque.. ¿que hacías queriendo entrar a mi cuarto a esta hora de la mañana? Creí que estarías durmiendo con Granger. - dijo con un tono de dolor.

-quería hablar contigo. - contestó simplemente tirando de el y cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de sí.

Harry observó al Slytherin recostado en la cama. No se había dado cuenta pero este estaba semi-desnudo, por lo que sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro. Realmente estaba muy hermoso así. Tenía un físico parecido al suyo (en musculatura, por el Quidditch). Y la piel blanca.. algo tostada...

-de que querías hablar -dijo el Slytherin interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Pues... de nosotros. - contestó Harry sentándose en la cama, junto al rubio.

-No se a que te refieres - dijo Draco mirando el fino edredón de su cama.

- te molestaste por lo de Hermione ¿verdad?..

- tu que crees - gruño el otro.

- Creo que deberías saber la historia completa...

- Entraron.. se besaron.. ¿que más tengo que saber? ¿me contarás sus relaciones? - preguntó furioso.

Harry puso un encantamiento silenciados a la habitación.

-No. Todo fue un plan para darle celos a Ron.

- no se por que tendría que creerte.

-Por que tengo veritaserum.

Draco lo observó como si hubiese oído mal.

-¿qué? - preguntó.

-Esto -dijo Harry tomándose unas gotas del líquido transparente.

Draco lo miró indeciso.

- cuéntame por que besaste a Granger - dijo Draco.

-para darle celos a Ron.

-¿Por que le querías dar celos a Weasley?

-Por que Hermione está enamorada de el, y el de ella.

Draco sonrió. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.. aunque...

- ¿A quien amas?

-A tí.

Draco acrecentó su sonrisa. Harry lo amaba. Las últimas palabras del Gryffindor resonaban en su cabeza. A ti. A tí. A tí.

Cuando el Gryffindor se restauró del veritaserum (con ayuda de una poción que le suministró Draco). El rubio lo observó unos momentos para fundirse en un beso que Harry no tardó en corresponder.

Lentamente Draco elimino todo rastro de camisa y corbata que pudiese interferir entre el y Harry...

*****

Continuará.

Como habrán notado, este capi subió un tanto de nivel. Por eso ya desde antes estaba en Recomendada distancia (PG). Sin embargo, el próximo capítulo es PG-13, creo que lo adivinaron al final. Por favooooor!! alguien que me de ideas para hacerlo o no podré!! -___________-'. 

Bueno, nos vemos cuando tenga el suficiente valor para escribirlo (jeje) 

chiquinkira.


	6. LA MAÑANA DESPUÉS

Ah!! bien. Aquí lo tienen. Pe ah costado un ojo de la cara. Y adema's que ... ¡¡me siento una pervertida total!! -________________________________-'' y elso que no ah de ocupar 20 renglones. Es mi primera escena "calientica" así que pido mil disculpas si algo no les ah gustado, o queda'o mal.

Mi lema: "el peor momento de todo autor de ff; admitir QUE NO ES Rowling" (indirectaaaaa)

suplico reviews!!

Reviews:

Kat Basted: No hay necesidad de seguir imaginando jeje, aquí lo tienes en vivo y en directo! Jeje, creo que le gustará la cura ^.^'.

Olaga: wow wow wow jeje ya capte la indirecta. Je Je. Bien, aquí tienes más, en bandeja de plata.

LUZY SNAPE: Hola!! jeje.. oh.. bueno. No pude leerlo, pero lo intentaré luego. Bien. Aprecio mucho sus ideas. Graciaaas. Y que bueno que les haya encantado, por que, cuando lo se, me animo a seguir.

Amaly Malfoy: Jeje.. me anime.. aquí esta.. ol lo presento.. muchas gracias por tu review!! nunca me cansaré de decírselos: ¡¡me animan mucho!!

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

CUANDO TU ME QUIERAS

CAPITULO 5: LA MAÑANA DESPUÉS.

Harry beso y mordió el cuello del Malfoy sin importarle nada.. sin importarle quien era, sin importarle su apellido, o sus riquezas. Con el afán de marcar al otro como propio.

Draco trazo círculos por el vientre del Gryffindor haciéndole cosquillas, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda de Harry.

El joven Potter fue bajando sus labios besando toda la blanca piel, acariciando con los labios cada centímetro, hasta llegar a los pezones del Slytherin.

Allí sobo y relamió con fuerza, arrancando gemidos de los labios del sly. 

-ah... Harry.. - murmuró Draco con placer. 

El otro jadeó.

Draco se inclinó sobre el Potter mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Harry se frotó contra el sly arrancado gemidos de ambas partes. Draco lamió la tersa piel morena bajando hasta la cintura, dónde algo le impedía continuar.

Lentamente se fueron deshaciendo de los pantalones de ambos, con lo que fue más fácil para Draco seguir.

Bajo su boca hacia los boxer del gry, y acarició y mordió la zona que ya estaba firmemente abultada. 

Harry, a punto de venirse, detuvo a Draco, empezando a besarlo.

Muy rápido, bajo hacia la erección del Slytherin, quitándole el boxer con delicadeza, haciendo al sly estallar en gemidos que poseyeron la mirada del Gryffindor hacia un punto de lujuria casi inalcanzable. Enjuago con su lengua la erección del sly jadeando cada vez más fuerte.

El ambiente se caldeaba con inusitada rapidez, por lo que ambos jóvenes encontraban la situación demasiado excitante...(y quien no...)

El Slytherin se sentó sobre el Gryffindor, que, ya sin sus boxer, gemía en voz baja. Preparó la entrada del otro y fue accediendo lentamente.

Harry ya no controlaba sus gemidos, aunque eso no importaba, ya que todas las habitaciones de Slytherin tenían un hechizo silenciador.

El sly subía y bajaba aumentando el ritmo, hasta que en un estallido de placer que los dejó gimiendo con toda sus voz, los dos se recostaron en la cama.

*****

El Slytherin se despertó la mañana siguiente recordando súbitamente todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Harry? - preguntó a su costado.

- ¿mm? ¿Draco?

-¿cómo estas pequeño Gryffindor?

- ¡no me digas pequeño! -le reprocho con fingido enojo al rubio - si yo soy pequeño, pues tu has de serlo más.

- Nací en marzo.. 30 de marzo, tengo entendido que tu naciste en julio.

Harry gruño.

-Eso lo explica todo - sonrío el Slytherin con arrogancia.

Harry, que aún se tapaba con la sabana (como hacen las chicas que se tapan el pecho) le pegó con su almohada.

- oye oye.. no te sulfures.. sólo fue una pequeña broma..

Harry empezó a partirse de la risa. Estaba muy feliz. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿ que es esto? - le preguntó al Malfoy mientras señalaba una especie de tatuaje con forma de dragón verde oscuro en su tobillo.

-El sello de los Malfoy - dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Me has marcado? - dijo Harry inseguro de como tocarse aquello.

-¡Oye! ¡ yo tampoco se como ocurrió! ¡mira mi tobillo! - dijo enseñándoselo.

Un león dorado rugiendo marcaba el tobillo del Slytherin.

-El tuyo es más bonito... - murmuró mirando embelezado el león.

-Tu no te puedes quejar, ese dragón es precioso.

-hay si tu.. pero.. ya basta.. ¿podemos hacer algo sobre ellos?

-no lo creo - murmuró el Sly pensativo.

-Entonces dejémoslo así. Después de todo, no son TAN desagradables.

-jeje, eso es joven Gryffindor. Vamos, levantémonos.

-Draco.. ¿que aremos? - preguntó Harry con timidez

-¿con que? - le preguntó el sly.

-con.. con nuestra relación .. - dijo Harry sonrojándose.

-oh.. - murmuró Draco. - yo.. no se. Mi único impedimento es mi padre.

-Yo no tengo ninguno...

-¿y Voldemort? - preguntó Draco rápidamente. - Podría usarme como carnada para atraerte hacia mi.

-Creo.. que tu padre no es lo más importante ahora. - dijo Harry.

-No, no lo es. Y, el no puede hacer nada. Lo que sí.. si Dumbledore vence a Voldemort, mi padre será atrapado.

-Dumbledore no vencerá a Voldemort- susurró Harry con una media sonrisa de tristeza.

-¿cómo..?

-Yo lo haré. - dijo Harry levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo. - hay una antigua profecía.. que dice que yo lo venceré. O el me vencerá.

Draco observó el suelo.

- pero..

-y lo haré. Me prometí a mi mismo que lo haría.. por mi padrino.

Draco asintió.

-Entonces..

Entonces no será un será un secreto.. dejemos que la gente se vaya enterando, no lo digamos, pero tampoco lo ocultemos.

De acuerdo - sonrío Draco.

*********

CONTINUAR

si, lo sé, el capítulo fue algo corto, pero incluí todo lo que quería incluir aquí. Bueno, para los que no saben, Poco a Poco ya tiene su 5º capítulo. Ah.. y ya publiqué "solamente tu" (HP/SS)

Chiquinkira


	7. GREMIO A LO CURSI

Autora: Chiquinkira

Spoilers: si

Disclairmer: el peor momento de todo autor de fic; admitir que no es Rowling.

Por favor, dejen reviews.

SIENTO MUCHO HABERME TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW POR QUE SIN USTEDES NO HUBIESE ACTUALIZADO:** Niky Chan; Nevichii-1270; CBMLupin; Geraldine; Gala Snape; Conacha.**

CUANDO TU ME QUIERAS

CAPÍTULO 7

ATENCI"N: ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ES APTO PARA CURSIF"BICOS

Harry se encaminó al gran comedor tomado de la mano con Draco.

Draco, a veces se inclinaba sobre el y lo besaba, o en todo caso, lo acorralaba contra la pared y le daba mordiscos en el cuello.

Al diablo con lo de que se enterasen de a poco.

Los espectadores se quedaban paralizados mirando las escenas.

Algunos salían corriendo. Otros se lo contaban a quien tuviesen cerca, y algunos sólo se les quedaban mirando. Pero nadie los ignoraba.

Harry abrazó a Draco profundizando el beso - se hará tarde.. vamos a comer... (beso)

-¿puedo sentarme contigo..? - pidi

-claro -sonrió Harry.

Entraron al comedor captando en seguida la mirada de los profesores y de buena parte del alumnado.

Harry y Draco se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, en un rincón algo apartado y comenzaron a hacer arrumacos.

Harry le daba de comer a Draco como si fuese un bebe.

-te amo susurró Draco apretándose contra Harry y besándolo.

-yo también.

El gran comedor sólo tenía ojos para ellos dos. Las miradas curiosas, divertidas y asustadas se distribuían irregularmente sobre todo rostro. Incluso podían distinguirse algunas de celos y tristeza.

En cuanto a los profesores, la reacción no se hizo rogar. Snape se levantó furioso, detenido por un divertido Dumbledore, y una sorprendidísima McGonagall, Flitwick se cayó del asiento, como solía suceder cuando se sorprendía, Hooch sonrió tontamente quedando petrificada y Sinistra rompió una copa de vidrio.

Dumbledore se apresuró a arreglar la copa y calmar con la mirada a sus colegas.

Continuó mirando el espectáculo que en esos momentos daba su alumno preferido, y el de Severus.

-¿No son adorables..?- preguntó con ojos soñadores.

-NO -contestó todo el profesorado al mismo tiempo.

-Oh.. miren sus caritas...-sonrió Dumbledore (n/a: genial, además de senil, cursi salió el vegete ¬¬')

-Voy a vomitar - dijo Snape levantándose (n/a: y tienes razón sevie, esto es DEMASIADO cursi) y salió corriendo del comedor.

-¡¡LA COMIDA NO ERA TAN MALA!! - Gritó Dumbledore. Luego miró su propio plato y lo apartó.

-No se, Drack..-murmuró Harry pensativo.

-Funcionará. Por cierto, ¿dónde están tus amigos Weasley y Granger?

-hey.. no lo sé.. que raro.. - dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Me pregunto cómo se lo tomaron - dijo Draco tomándose de la barbilla.

-Como son ellos, ya están llamando al ejército.. - se río Harry.

Draco lo miró. Harry le devolvió la mirada.

-¡HAY QUE DETENERLOS!

Y sin otra palabra salieron corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron, no encontraron un ejercito pero...

-¡ESE ES EL IMPOSTOR! - gritó Ron al verlo pasar.

Hermione lo contenía como podía.

-HAZTE LA IDEA RON Y DEJA DE SER UN CABEZA HUECA UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA - le contestaba Hermione. Ya no había rastro de la joven inteligente y paciente que los ayudaba en sus tareas. En su lugar se podía ver a una chica que había perdido los estribos hacía poco tiempo.

-¡Ya cálmate Ron! - le espetó Harry. - ¡Tu cumpleaños es el primero de marzo (n/a: es cierto) , tu madre te regala cada año un suéter bordó que tu siempre odias, te pusiste muy celoso cuando Krum invitó a Hermione al baile y rompiste por la causa su estatuilla!

Ron lo miró unos segundos y se fue calmando.

-¡No tengo problemas con que seas un homosexual, pero no puedo soportar que estés enamorado de ese tipo! -gritó y señaló a Draco con un dedo.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras - le contestó Harry siseando y luego se marchó furioso seguido por un Draco confundido y molesto con el pelirrojo.

Lo último que Draco había estado deseando ver era a un Harry con la paciencia quien sabe por donde.

-mm, Harry, estás arrepentido?

-¿Que? -pregunto Harry dándose vuelta, ya más calmado. -Por supuesto que no.

-Pero tu... - comenzó Draco

-No importa lo que yo.. lo que aquí importa es que..

BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM

Harry y Draco se sobresaltaron.

-¡oh! FUNCION"!

El ruido llegó desde las mazmorras hasta la amplitud del bosque prohibido, dónde un centauro de ojos amarillos se dejo llevar por la magia que brillaba a su alrededor.

Cuando la brisa se disipó, y sólo quedó una niebla como en las mañanas de julio (aquí en Argentina Julio sería en invierno), parpadeo unos segundos y recorrió con la mirada la extensión del firmamento.

-Las estrellas no se esperaban ese cambio. Me temo que en el cielo va a ver varios conflictos. - dirigió su mirada al colegio - y en Hogwarts También. Esa lucha debería haber seguido su curso natural. Ya no se puede estar seguro, de que Harry Potter gane.

Continuar

Chiquinkira


End file.
